User talk:BioChimes
Thanks for adding the construction and property templates can't use the fluid set up Commisar Wadders (talk) 12:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) How you get the classic set up? Make my life easierCommisar Wadders (talk) 22:03, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Can one or more of your orders of Dark Sisters be friends with my Sisters of the Wounded Heart? They operate penitentiaries that might be a good place for Dark sisters to deposit any heretics they consider redeemable. Wounded Heart also has psyker sisters and could use a source of supply for them.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:55, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Wounded Heart Done, Dark sisters are mentioned as a source of 'penitents' for the order's penitentiaries I didn't indicate a specific Dark Sister order though I was thinking of the Storm DaggarsKadjah Thoris (talk) 18:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I thought of that after rereading their description. How about the Harmonious Light girls? Being somewhat decentralized maybe individual sisters would decide to work with Wounded Heart despite the Psyker sisters.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, Wounded Heart isn't crazy about outsiders either - which is why they have those Psyker sisters, Tech sisters and Chaplain sisters. On the other hand they are willing to ally with anybody who points them towards heretics to cleanse and/or redeem.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 13:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The Wounded Heart's original mission was to spread a message of forgiveness for sins. They have since re-invented themselves as 'redeemers' of penitents. They are a rapid reaction force with a specialty in urban warfare meaning they are often deployed as cult hunters in underhives, undercities and similar environments. It is almost inevitable that they would on occasion cross paths with Dark Sisters wouldn't you say? My sisters btw would revere yours immensely as *personal* servants of Emperor whose forebearers walked by His side when He stil moved among mortals. They would be more than willing to add their firepower to support Sisters of the Imperishable Light. The Wounded Heart sisters' interest in 'redeeming' sinners might provoke some conflict though. Mind you the heretics themselves might prefer death at the hands of the Dark Sisters to the Wounded Heart's ideas of reformation.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 23:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Fair point, but wouldn't them being absorbed into the Inquisition defeat the point? also are you comfortable making assumptions about a major Canon character just because nothing says ift couldn't happen? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) He didn't fiz out. He went on to found one of the Grey Knight eight Brotherhoods. Anyway I still don't see it working Amy. Don't get me wrong I love the Sisters of Silence too, but I am pretty sure they're gone. If they were disbanded I can't see them continuing on. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually we aren't writing fan fiction. We're writing Fanon. A particular idstinction that this site makes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Amy this site operates on the premise that what we write here coexists with the canon lore, and everyone elses. This is why we don't allow people to high jack the lore of certain notable individuals or organizations. Even if there are grey areas. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:56, May 2, 2014 (UTC) However continuing the Sisters of Silence is a galaxy changing event. They don't have a place in the modern Imperium. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) The duties that the Sisters used to perform are now handled by other agencies of the Imperium. Most notably the Sisters of Battle and the Inquisition as a whole, two agencies that didn't exist during the Great Crusade. In addition the rise of the Culexus Temple gives Pariahs a use that is more in line with their potential. Rather than a military force they are now specialists that can be called upon whenever the situation deems fit. The Imperium has no reason to continue the Sisters of Silence, and the Sisters could not continue on their own. Plus reinserting the existence of such a major organization of the Imperium does effect the setting as a whole. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:12, May 2, 2014 (UTC) No what? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I see. Anyway on a side note you really should have responded to my comment on the Talk page itself. Wiki etiquette is that when someone writes a comment on an article's talk page, then the response is on the same page. That way the community can see what is being discussed and chime in with their own input. Basically we should have been having this whole conversation on Talk:Dark Sisters. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) THANK U 4 NAME Thanks for your advice on the name of my army! Red Sons, sounded nice, but i went for something more dramatic: Legion of the Crimson Sons, or Crimson Sons for short! Thanks for your help GOOSE Our Master I have had this same argument with Supah several times. It is irritating but I've always found a way to compromise with him if I keep a hold of my temper and talk it out. I grant you the former can be difficult. BTW I am seriously rooting for you as I just LOVE the concept of surviving Silent Sisters. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Supabahd God, how often I have felt that way! Read what I've gone through with him on my talk. But the board got its rules and we have to play by them - even when they are stupid and annoying. Like I said usually it is possible to come to an arrangment by doing a little trimming and adjusting. Decide on what you've got to have and what you are willing to concede. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) PS According to his post on the Dark Sisters' Talk the main problem is you numbers. Maybe if you just didn't make them ALL nulls but allowed them to recruit normals as well? Maybe just as auxilliaries rather than full sisters?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:50, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Amy! I just wanted to say that you should drop by in chat some time. You've been here for almost a year and it's a good way to meet people and settle disputes. This is just an invitation that you drop in once in a while, hope to see you around! P.S. Regarding your Dark Sisters, I agree with several points with both you and Supa. And keep in mind that he never means harm, he's just trying to keep things Canon Friendly. I like and agree that some surviving Sisters of Silence would refuse to disband, I also think that they couldn't possibly be so large an organization. Blanks and Pariahs are rare enough, and those surviving the Heresy are even smaller. Resources and legality aside, most Pariahs would go to the Officio Assassorum. I'm not saying they can't exist, I like the Sisters of Silence, but I do not think it is possible for them to be so many, and that number and prominence would affect the setting as Supa said already. So I think the main issue right now is their size. Looking forward to your response. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) At least you didn't get the official Non-Canon Friendly Reeks of Matt Ward icon. That's always a good sign. I'm glad we can keep our Dark Sisters - have I mentioned how much I love the idea?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I think my Wounded Heart sisters have most in common with the philosophical sisters of the Hidden Flame - can they be friends with them?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:23, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, that's a reasonable compromise. The Wounded Heart was founded in the 10th c. Millenia 37 so there's at least a thousand year overlap.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Drat, the age of apostasy is the 36th millenium before the Sisters of Battle were even founded. Oh well. Maybe the Dark Sisters can be friends with some of my Space Marine Chapters. Dark Sisters I'm all for sneaky! I think the Dark Sisters might get along with my Wolf's-Head Chapter. They are a mysterious Chapter of unknown origin but dating back to the 34th Millenia at least and they HATE psykers with a dark passion. My private theory is that they are descended from surviving loyalist Lunar Wolves but took a millenia or two to build themselves up again to the point they'd be noticed by the Galaxy at large. Pre-Age of Apostasy they are hanging out on the fringes of the Eye of Terror going after any Chaos activity they come across with special attention to Traitor Space Marines. I'll be going to bed now so I'll see your answer in the morning. Nice talking to you. Glad you worked it out with Supah. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:50, May 6, 2014 (UTC) PS On Dark Sisters I think Supah might be okay with scattered bands struggling to maintain the traditions of their orders grabing Nulls where they can get in ahead of the official Adeptae (after all they missed Jurgen). They'll probably have to lose the ships though and be much more rag-tag and marginal. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC) can i have my Death Templars in The Intohimoan Wars? if not that's fine or if so then great, it's up to you. i'm not forcing you or anything like that. TheSpawn117 (talk) 03:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) that's fine with me TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) i have already put my Death Templars in the Intohimoan Wars so just to let you know TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) that's fine besides the are a co-op chapter so if you want to do anything with them that's fine TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Gimp Gimp 2 is something like photoshop for the poor normal photoshop is a way better, but it's free :) --- I think GIMP 2.8.10 is the latest, but at 3am I might be wrong SpaceTalon (talk) 01:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what happened I think my computer just kind of decided no messed up and put it there delete it. And received and understood. What's next for the ruins of accesna or what ever the planets called? Also wondering if my friend (Commisar Wadders') one of his regiments of IG could be used? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 19:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify can I join in with a IG reg and maybe some random liberation fleet Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:07, June 2 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Amy, when does the Pantheon appear? 40kfan (talk) 23:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) It'll be two regiments the, 54th Wadanian Mechanised and the 112th Wadanian Armored Commisar Wadders (talk) 09:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. I have noticed that you have been having trouble with your articles. I notice this because I am usually the one to delete them after you apply a delete template. I just stopped by to remind you that if you ever need help with anything my door is always open. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Just checking. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) If you go on the crimson blades page look at 'warp eyes' and necromancy in if their dead. This marine was dying. Essentially what they do is just eliminate that faith and replace it with faith for the dark gods by showing them the warp. Some subjects die others are injured badly but serve the dark gods and some just turn Clockwork Tactics (talk) 06:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I should specify that the majority die in this process if their not already followers of the dark gods. 06:53, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I assume the fleet attacking the Zoragons belongs to the Pantheon right? If so, is it my turn next? 40kfan (talk) 00:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Wait, the Zoragons are attacking the Imperial Fleet... okay, in that case the Pantheon's probably going to hang back until they are done murdering each other. 40kfan (talk) 00:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) We could do it it on chat then me or you rather it be you as well it would be easier so you just copy & past the stuff in Commisar Wadders (talk) 18:52, July 2, 2014 (UTC)